Al Sah Him, the rightful Ra's al Ghul
by TheHoodedAssassin
Summary: What if the brainwashing at Slabside went wrong? Now Oliver Queen is dead, There is only Al Sah Him, the one that survived Ra's al Ghul's sword, the one that killed Ra's al Ghul, and the one that is destined to be the demon, and rule the League of Assassins. Not for Olicity or Felicity fans!
1. Chapter 1

**What if the brainwashing in prison worked the wrong way? He was brainwashed by the league, but it didn't work. So what if it works this time in season seven? **

**P.S. Oliver Queen is dead, he was reborn to be the demon, as Al sah him.**

**Chapter 1: Al sah Him**

"Inmate 4587"

It was Dr. Parker.

Again this guy. Oliver was getting sick of him.

"Doc. It feels like you almost haven't even left. The last time someone came back to me so quickly, it was a girl from my favorite strip club."

Dr. Parker was a bit surprised he was acting like this.

It was like he turned into the playboy Ollie again.

He nodded.

"So what now 4587?"

Ollie smirked.

"You can just call me Ollie. I don't mind."

Dr. Parker was a bit concerned.

It seemed that the brainwashing turned him into a careless Oliver Queen.

Like the one before the Gambit.

Dr. Parker nodded to the guards.

They would try again, and see if he finally realises he's 4587 instead of Ollie.

The guards knocked him out and dragged away.

The next day after a few hours of brainwashing, it seemed that 4587 turned back into a dark pearson. But they were very wrong.

He didn't turn into the hood, or 4587, or just Oliver Queen.

A few years ago he was in the league of assassins. They tried to brainwash him, but it didn't work. But now after a few tries, Dr. Parker did exactly that, what Ra's al Ghul wanted.

They turned him into a monster.

Al sah him. Heir to the demon that killed the previous demon, the one that survived the sword of the demon, the rightful Ra's al Ghul, married to the daughter of the demon.

He opened his eyes. The guards could see the ice cold gaze. His face expression was blank.

But his eyes seemed like he was about to kill someone.

"What is your name?"

The first question that Dr. Parker asked.

"My name is Al sah him."

He looked up at the doctor.

The doctor laughed, even though he was a bit worried.

"You are inmate 4587."

"No. I was reborn to become Al sah him, from Oliver Queen. Reborn to be Ra's al Ghul. The demon. Head of the league of assassins."

The doctor was now worried. The brainwashing didn't work again, and it seemed that this time was only worse.

"Let's try again."

Dr. Parker nodded to the guards.

They came closer, but the moment the wanted to electrocute him. Oliver grabbed one of their arms, and twisted. There was a loud crack and the guard dropped the weapon.

He screamed in pain. The second one tried to run away, but Oliver caught him and slammed him against the wall. He lifted him up by his neck.

A few seconds later, the man was dead.

He then came to the first one and grabbed him in a choke hold from behind.

He moved his arms and broke his neck.

By that time Parker has already ran away.

Oliver picked up the key and took of the chains from his feet and hands.

He wrapped the chains around his hands and made his way through a crowd of inmates.

Guards tried to stop him but it was useless.

He killed everyone who was in his way.

Al sah him was so close to getting Dr. Parker but then he felt a flechette hit his neck.

Suddenly everything started to spin around him, and he fainted.

The next day he woke up in his cell.

He woke up from the sound of the cell door opening.

It was doc again.

"I shall kill you."

That was all Oliver said.

The doctor came closer.

"That is an interesting response to brainwashing 4587."

Oliver growled. He wanted to skin the man alive. And that was exactly what he will do when he gets out.

"Your wife was contacted. She seemed surprised that you acted this way."

He looked at Oliver.

"She isn't my real wife. I was married to the daughter of the demon, by Ra's al Ghul. But last year we ended our marriage. Ms. Smoak wasn't lawfully allowed to marry me. The heir to the demon can only marry someone from the league, thet is the rule."

Dr. Parker was confused. What was going through this man's head? Who does he think he is? He needs serious help!

"I should not have married her. I should have stayed loyal to my wife by league law."

He seemed regretful.

The league had rules and he was married to Nyssa, but he betrayed her.

"Well inmate 4587. You need to realise that you're not Oliver Queen anymore."

Oliver looked up.

"Oliver Queen is dead, I am Al sah him."

Doctor decided to leave before yesterday's events repeat.

This guy was really freaking him out.

Meanwhile Felicity contacted Nyssa.

She didn't like the woman especially since she used to be Oliver's wife.

But when the prison contacted her saying he was killing people saying he was the rightful heir to the demon. She had no choice.

"Ms. Smoak. I did not expect you to contact me. Oliver is my ex husband, therefore we have no business in common."

Felicity let out a breath and turned to face the assassin.

Except this time Nyssa was wearing black leather pants, a red long sleeved shirt and a leather jacket.

"Oh wow. Your wardrobe changed."

Nyssa smiled.

"Thea insisted. She can be quite persuasive."

Felicity faked a smile, and continued talking.

"Well there is a problem. Oliver is in jail, and yesterday he killed about 20 men saying he is the rightful demon. Or something like this. I need your help."

Nyssa nodded.

"I'll see what I can do."

Later at Slabside, Oliver was sitting in his cell.

Then he noticed noises coming from outside. he opened his eyes.

Nyssa was there fighting with guards.

She was shooting them with arrows and slicing their throats with her sword.

Oliver was still amazed at how gracefully she moved.

He didn't understand why he was dumb enough to exchange her for the stupid blond while he had a hot assassin as his wife.

Nyssa ran to the cell and unlocked it.

She handed him a sword.

He smiled.

Together they made their way out of Slabside through the morgue.

They came to Oliver's apartment where Felicity was waiting.

Felicity immediately ran up to him.

She tried to kiss him but he pushed her aside.

"I apologise but this is not right. I had no right to marry you. That is against the league law."

"What?..."

Felicity was confused.

But Nyssa figured out what happened.

"I assume he was brainwashed in Slabside. That may have caused the league brainwashing to finally activate. He thinks he is Al sah him. The rightful demon."

Felicity wasn't impressed.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Oliver spoke up.

"Oliver Queen is dead. I am Al sah him. The one that survived the sword of the demon and later killed the demon."

Felicity had enough so she ran away.

But Oliver grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"I made a mistake betraying my rightful wife Nyssa al Ghul. And as your husband I want combat to death. The one that lives, is my truthful wife."

Nyssa was a bit surprised.

"But the knife…"

"The knife can't end marriage. Ra's al Ghul explained, the only way out of the marriage is death. So I demand you two to fight to death."

Oliver looked pleased with himself.

"And what then? Huh?"

It was Felicity.

"The one, will accompany me to Nanda Parbat and together we shall rebuild the league."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:The League of Assassins**

To say the truth Nyssa was actually happy.

Maybe it was weird, but she wouldn't be a widow anymore. She would have a handsome Ra's al Ghul to rule beside her.

She didn't hate him and she still respected the league's law.

Nyssa took out her sword.

Felicity was given Oliver's sword.

She looked helpless with it.

She had no idea how to hold it.

Meanwhile Nyssa looked powerful, and it kinda made Oliver turned on.

Nyssa smirked, while Felicity was shaking from fear.

Nyssa walked around her.

Then while Felicity was turned with her back to Nyssa, she got kicked in the back.

"Oliver this isn't you."

She tried.

"I am not Oliver, I am the next demon."

With that Oliver sat on the couch and watched as the two women were standing in the midle of the living room.

Felicity turned to Nyssa.

"Please don't do this…"

"You stole my husband. This is justice."

With that she wasted no more time.

She quickly, with one simple move, cut of Felicity's head.

Her body soon joined the fallen head on the ground.

Oliver smiled, pleased with the results of the combat.

Oliver stood up and took something from the table by the side.

It was a ring box.

He opened it. There were two rings.

One looked like the ring that Ra's al Ghul wore and the second one looked almost the same but smaller and with a ruby on it.

Nyssa smiled.

She walked closer to Oliver.

He took her hand and put the small ring on her hand.

"Your father left me those before the abandonment of the league and his death."

Nyssa nodded.

"You are now my wife. Nyssa al Ghul, wife of the demon, and you shall rule by my side."

"Yes husband, but we need to rebuild the league first."

Oliver smirked.

"That is right my Wife. But don't worry. That shall not take long."

She nodded.

He closed the box.

"I will wear the ring only when the league is ours."

Nyssa was happy.

"Shall we leave?"

"Yes my wife. Nanda Parbat awaits."

He extended his arm, and she took it.

Together they walked out of the small apartment.

The body would soon be found, but that wasn't their concern.

A few hours later they arrived to Nanda Parbat.

The place was still as magnificent as always.

They entered the place that they used to call home.

It was empty now, but not for long.

Al sah him wanted to make a move towards Nyssa.

But the league had to be rebuilt before that.

It took them a week to gather some of the assassins.

The numbers of the league were expanding.

Nyssa was getting used to being called beloved by her husband.

It took a bit of time to get out of the friendship and into more romantic relationship with him.

Soon she started calling him beloved as well.

When most of the league was reestablished, there was a ceremony where Al sah him officially became Ra's al Ghul, and another ceremony as the wedding.

After the ceremony ended Nyssa and Oliver entered their room.

Before the wedding they stayed in different room, to not break the league's law.

Now they could finally spend their wedding night together.

The moment Nyssa closed the door, Oliver let go of the control.

He wanted Nyssa, and he knew she felt the same way.

Nyssa took of all the jewelry, and put her hair down.

The moment she did that Oliver pushed her against the wall.

He slammed his lips on hers, and she returned the kiss with the same passion.

The kiss didn't start of slow. It was what you could call aggressive.

He started undressing her, and she did the same.

Oliver wanted this for a long time, and finally she was his.

And there was nothing stopping him.

Once her dress was off, everything was easier.

The dress was quite puffy so the moment he ripped it of he could pull her even closer.

His shirt was off he could feel her bare skin on his.

He kissed her neck.

Her head fell back and he could hear her breathing getting faster.

Nyssa decided to take the next step.

She pushed him of a bit and led him to the bed.

He didn't mind that at all.

She pushed him on the silk sheets and crawled on to of him.

They continued kissing and he rolled them over to be on top.

She wrapped her legs around his waist.

For a moment he stopped to look one last time in her eyes.

The only thing that he could see in her eyes was joy.

So they finished undressing each other.

The rest of the night went by quickly.

By the time they fell asleep, they were covered in sweat and tired as hell.

But that didn't matter.

They fell asleep cuddled together under the sheets.

They were finally happy.

And they were finally together, as it was meant to be.

And the thought that kept going through Oliver's head was;

'Why didn't we do this when Ra's al Ghul ordered us to do it? Why did we wait so long?'

Now it didn't matter, because for the rest of their lives they would live in Nanda Parbat and rule the League of Assassins side by side.


End file.
